Diseases such as hepatitis and AIDS, which are pathogens that can be transmitted with the body fluids of a person, are running rampant globally. As a result, medical environments such as hospitals spend considerable amounts of money, time and energy attending to the problems that arise when hypodermic needles are required.
Complex protocols are evolving which attempt to minimize the likelihood of a needle stick from the time that a needle has been removed from its sterile storage environment through loading, utilization and disposal. Examples of heightened care with respect to the use of hypodermic needles are chronicled in patent literature, in the development of anti-stick needle caps, devices which destroy the needle itself after use and other instrumentalities for receiving both the used needle and syringe for safe disposal. Thus, the prevailing systems are based on the premise of the very existence of the needle for the medicating process.
The instant invention to a large extent obviates the need for the needles themselves in the many common instances where syringe needles have heretofore been used. Typically, one scenario where the use of a hypodermic needle is now commonplace includes the steps immediately prior to injection in the patient. The process involves loading the syringe with a sterile, pharmaceutical-grade fluid by extracting medicating fluid from a vial by using the needle of a syringe for access.
When using an ampule, the tip is broken off and then the ampule is entered with a needle, often a filtered needle to filter out glass particles. Next, penetrating the skin of the patient who is to receive this medicating fluid is sometimes performed with the same, or another new, needle.
Prior art drug containing vials are formed from an open mouthed bottle or jar wherein the walls of the container defining the vial are rigid and non-flexible. The opening of the jar includes a lip which supports a metal ferrule which supports an elastomeric diaphragm made from a rubber-type material having a resealable property such that once the diaphragm has been penetrated by a needle and then removed, the diaphragm reseals itself. Examples of these devices are believed to be presently classified in class 604, subclass 415. Typically, a syringe body is first fitted with a hypodermic needle. It is common practice that prior to the needle being plunged into the vial through the rubber diaphragm, it is first loaded with air. Because the prior art vials are rigid, the vial is first pressurized to assist in fluid withdrawal. While this technique makes it easier to withdraw fluid, it introduces non-sterile air into the vial. Technically, the needle is to then be replaced with a new needle for injecting a patient.
The syringe is, in general, an elongate cylindrical object having a plunger adapted to reciprocate within an interior hollow. By withdrawing the plunger from the interior of the cylindrical hollow, fluid is drawn from the vial and is loaded into the syringe. Once the syringe has been removed from the vial, great care must be exercised for a multiplicity of reasons. The medication contained within the syringe is now provided with the present ability to discharge the medication to any who come in contact with the needle, albeit inadvertently. In order to reduce the amount of time a "loaded" syringe is carried, the medicating healthcare professionals normally will use a cart which contains all pharmaceuticals which are to be distributed during rounds to the patients. This reduces the amount of time the healthcare professional is required to walk with an armed syringe whose needle has been exposed or whose exposed needle has been recapped. Recapping provides further risk of self sticking due to misaligning a needle cap with the syringe.
After dispensing the medicine to the patient, the healthcare professional typically has one of several choices, none of which is entirely satisfactory for safe disposal of the needle. In one scenario, the healthcare professional is required to carefully recap the needle hoping that in the multiple times this procedure is reperformed he or she does not misalign the cap with the needle and inadvertently suffer a needle stick.
Another device has been developed which appears like a pencil sharpener and allows the healthcare professional to place the leading end of the syringe into an opening where an electric current is applied to the needle which melts the needle.
A third strategy involves discarding the needle and the syringe in a container for subsequent destruction or internment as biomedical waste. This technique presents ongoing risk to people who subsequently handle this waste.
The Food and Drug Administration (FDA) has accordingly issued an alert urging hospitals to use needleless systems or recessed needle systems instead of hypodermic needles for accessing Intravenous lines. Plastic cartnulas now exist which can fit onto luer connections and penetrate sealable diaphragms on infusion catheters. Thus, the FDA is urging the use of hypodermic needles only to penetrate the skin.